Kage
is the main antagonist in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no Tomodachi. It is in actuality the sentient shadow of fairy Gureru after gaining the power of the Shadow Crystal. History Kage was a living shadow created when Geruru's accidentally knocks over a pink orb called the Shadow Crystal from the stand in the prohibited cave and landed on his shadow. He realized the resentment Geruru had for the Pretty Cure and was able to convince him to capture the Pretty Cure and steal their transformation device. As the Pretty Cure arrive in the world where Fairy School resides for a party, Geruru and Kage were able to successfully abduct their transformation objects and trap them in crystals with the Smile Cures and Dokidoki Cures remaining. Upon locating the Smile team, Geruru forced EnEn to steal the Smile Pacts from the girls but the planned failed when the Miyuki and co. noticed him. Frustrated, Kage decided to steal the Smile Pact himself, starting with Reika but she managed to spot him and smacked his hand away before he even got the chance. The Smile Cures transformed and engaged in combat with the black silhouette, who was using the Pretty Cure Textbook to counter all of their attacks. Kage was eventually able to steal all their Smile Pacts, reverting their transformation, and imprison them in crystals as well. He then turned into a monitor to show them the state of the other Cures, gloating how he was also able to defeat them before leaving. The mischievous shadow then suggests to destroy the entire school, which Geruru disagrees but Kage proceeds to do so regardless, even affecting the artificial sun and chases Geruru, running into Mana and her group in the process. The Doki Doki Cures transformed and prepares to fight Kage, but dark contour fled after realizing that the Pretty Cure booklet doesn’t contain any information on them due to being recent new Pretty Cure. He still continues to wreck havoc in the Fairy School by dumping all the Pretty Cure fairies and items into a river and covering the entire land and sun in darkness, causing the latter to slowly collapse from the sky. One of his duplicates confronts the Doki Doki Cures, gaining the uphand but when the fairies in the world started cheering for the Pretty Cures with the Miracle Lights, all the Cures trapped by his crystal imprisonment broke free and were able to transform again, just in time to keep the sun he corrupted from crashing into the ground and sending it back in place. Kage approaches the Doki Doki group once again but Cure Happy leaped in and saves them by defeating him with a single punch. Cure Heart thanks her and the two Pink Cures both expressed how glad they are in finally being able to meet each other before jumping back into action. All the Cures fought Kage and his multiple duplicates, with the Smile Cures and Doki Doki Cures teaming up on the largest one. Despite utilizing the information from the textbook, Kage was vanquished by the overwhelming teamwork of Happy and Heart's group. He eventually transformed into a massive spider and fires a giant laser at the Dokidoki Cures but the rest of the Cures arrived to combine their powers for one final attack and defeated him. The shadowy figure being stunned by his defeat was comforted by Geruru, asking him to stop fighting and explained he was merely jealous of the Pretty Cure. As the two reconciled and held hands, Kage laughs and fades away, leaving the Shadow Crystal that created him behind. Appearance Kage is a black shadow with the physical appearance of Gureru's raccoon-like physiology. He has yellow glowing eyes with no visible mouth and a diamond-shaped symbol on his head. Powers Being a living shadow, Kage has the ability to stretch, morph, and shape shift parts of his body or the entirety of it into objects such as nets or animals such as a boar or snake. He can even alter his size and create multiple duplicates of himself. After defeating each Pretty Cure, he shown the ability to incarcerate them in crystal imprisonments and in his giant spider form, he can fire energy lasers from his mouth with took the combine might of all of the Pretty Cure to overcome. Trivia *Though his name translates into "Shadow", Kage is not to be confused with Shadow, the main villain of Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!. Gallery Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fairies Category:Movie characters